The Doctor Ordered Up One Bottle of Emotions
by then00b12
Summary: When jealousy consumes the soul, the soul becomes free and sometimes even dangerous.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor Ordered Up One Bottle of Emotions

Jealousy consumes the soul. Its presence is capable of toppling entire foundations of relationships. Of all the things that can consume one's heart, jealousy is the one that is most dangerous.

Those that are most fragile are the most susceptible to being consumed by it. And when consumed comes an unstoppable beast that cannot be tamed.

Tsukuyo fiddled her hair with the tip of her kunai. Aside from the daily nuances of the task of protecting her beloved city of Yoshiwara, only one thought consumed her mind. Rather, the thought of one person occupied every space in her head. Sakata Gintoki. Was it love? Was it an obsession? She couldn't tell.

All she knew was that she couldn't stop thinking of him.

Every little detail of every encounter she has had with him burned perfectly within the confines of her mind. It was like an obsession almost.

The time she was staring death in the face and he dragged her away? One of her favorites. The time she pretended to kill him in their first encounter? She laughs every time.

Hinowa teases her constantly about their supposed relationship. She would always ignore her and find any excuse to leave the room she was in whenever Hinowa would bring up that silver-headed idiot. But Hinowa was not wrong to think so.

She often thought of what-if scenarios. What if Gintoki and her were to embark on another adventure in Yoshiwara where they fight an unstoppable foe, together? What if he proposed to her? What if they were something more?

That last one eats at her the most. What if they were more than just a tandem of skilled fighters? What if they were a couple?

Again caught twirling her hair with the tip of her kunai, Tsukuyo seemed lost as she was daydreaming about the potential scenario in her mind.

"Thinking about that Gin-san again? Huh, Tsukuyo?" a voice broke her concentration.

Tsukuyo snapped back to reality as the tip of her kunai cut off some off the hair she was toying with. A quick glance around her saw her fellow Hyakka comrades snickering at her.

"Why would I be thinking about that silver-headed idiot?" Tsukuyo stammered as her face reddened.

"You two are practically a couple. There's no use denying it," another one of the Hyakka winked at her.

"You better make a move soon too. Or else some other woman can swoop in and steal him from you," another joked.

This was not a possibility that she had entertained. She had taken for it granted that Gintoki was neutral person free of affection from any other women.

It had not occurred to her that he could be corrupted like everybody else. Would it be best if she were to profess her love to him, commanding him to make a decision on whether or not their relationship will be more than just flirtatious acquaintances?

Should she make her own move? Screw it. She'll come up with something when she sees him. It's better to improvise on the spot and rather than follow a tight regiment less room for error that way.

"I'm gonna go out for a bit. Tell Hinowa I'll be back later," Tsukuyo told her comrades.

**Kabukicho **

Gintoki, a man that need no introduction, was strolling the streets of his beloved town. Picking his nose while his other hand was tucked neatly in a resting position inside his kimono, Gintoki moaned in frustration. He lost all his rent money playing that darn Pachinko again.

Walking these streets, it was not instinctive of him to notice anybody in the crowd, much less acknowledge them. But on the corner of his eye, a spark that demanded an immediate reaction, a woman that he has fantasized about for many moons. It certainly was a coincidence seeing her here. Much to his own delight.

She was the woman of his dreams.

Tsukuyo had stopped by the Yorozuya household. That was where she expected to find him. But to her dismay, he wasn't there. The sheepish grin of Kagura sarcastically told her to go look for him in the streets passed out and drunk.

Why is she doing this? She thought to herself as she walked the streets of Kabukicho. Accidentally bumping into several pedestrians in her frantic search for her love, her breathing heavy, she was unsure of what to do. She didn't plan anything out. Decide when she talks to him? She was more than likely to shrivel up and blush her way out of the awkward interaction. This was a recipe for disaster.

Then she saw him.

He wasn't really that hard to notice she assured herself. He was in front of her walking leisurely. Seriously, how many silver-haired idiot samurai are out there?

"Gintoki!" she called out to him.

She saw him tense up. Did her voice scare him away? Did she seem too desperate? It's rare for her to extract such emotion out of herself. It seemed out of her own character that she perceived herself to be.

But he did not turn to her.

Instead, he turned to another. Someone other than her. Another woman.

"Ketsuno Ana!" she heard him exclaim gleefully like a child meeting Santa Claus for the very first time.

She watched him go up happily to the woman. He fawned over her. The two had known each other. She was certain of it. They must have had some sort of interaction. Gintoki must've saved her as some damsel in distress. The way he looked at her, so intimately, so carefully and full of attention.

She didn't like it.

This feeling consumed her. She didn't know how to comprehend it. An empty feeling throughout her body that made her shudder but was soon masked away with the burning passion of anger.

Jealousy. Yes that was it.

She was shaking. A tingling feeling in her fingers she could not contain. Her mouth opened from shock as she watched Gintoki talk frivolously with the woman now turned into a crooked smile. A nervous chuckle echoed from her lungs as she reassured herself.

If this Ketsuno Ana woman was not a part of the equation, Gintoki would surely be hers. She is confident what she had to do now. The goal is simple.

Kill Ketsuno Ana.


	2. Chapter 2

Jealousy consumes the soul. When the fruits of disdain and misbelief falter, the thirst for vengeance and the presence of anger will consume the host.

Tsukuyo had staked out Ketsuno Ana. Mapping out her daily routines, the route she takes every day when she walks her dog, where she would frequent for lunch, when she gets up, every minute detail burned into the cells of Tsukuyo's brain.

One problem arose from her observation of Ketsuno Ana. It was that she was constantly surrounded by people. This was to be expected from one of Edo's top weather reporters. What to do?

There was a diner close to the television station that she goes to for lunch every day for work. This was Tsukuyo's most preferred place of attack. She would order a meal and eat it in a secluded table outside of the diner. She often times would sit alone but there were always people walking around the streets at the busiest time of the day. She might be able to use that to her advantage.

Approach her there. Strike when she is least expecting. A simple plan that the Hyakka utilizes during most of their raids on drug cartels in Yoshiwara would be the most effective method here.

First, a small force that approaches the enemy. In this case, it would be Tsukuyo going up to Ketsuno Ana. It could be a simple conversation. She could pretend to be a fan of some sort.

Second, the small force would engage with the enemy, enough so that the forces would not be pushed back, and that the enemies would not be forced to retreat. Tsukuyo would talk to her, make her not feel too uncomfortable and enough to earn her trust.

Third was the most crucial part of the plan. The Hyakka force that engaged with the enemy would lead a slow retreat. The intention is to draw the enemy in. For this, she would draw Ketsuno Ana into the crowd, maybe pretend that the two would be going to the same destination.

Fourth, with the enemy drawn in, this was where the rest of the forces would come in. They are to flank the enemy. They are to completely surround them and kill them. No survivors when this tactic was used. It sends a message to future enemies of the mercy of the Hyakka, their leader, Tsukuyo included. For this, she did not need assistance but she was going to use the crowd to her advantage. When Ketsuno Ana was least expecting, kill her. In fact, killing Ketsuno Ana would be the easy part.

She wanted Ketsuno Ana to know. She wanted Ketsuno Ana that her death is the direct result of competing for the love of Gintoki.

This was a simple plan. Following these steps would not be difficult. Engage with her. Even earn her trust momentarily. Then she can lure her in and kill her, forever sending the message that no love rival for Gintoki shall ever exist besides her.

Now it was time to put forth the plan.

**Yoshiwara **

"Old lady. What's the meaning of taking me all the way here?" Gintoki fussed at Hinowa as he indulged his face into the snacks that she offered.

"I'm here to ask for a favor from you," Hinowa bowed to him.

"Favor? What do you need?" Gintoki continued to stuff his face with loads of food.

"It's about Tsukuyo," Hinowa answered.

"What about her? Is she going through a phase?"

"She's been…rather different lately," Hinowa replied. Her face full of concern.

"What do you mean different?"

At this point some members of the Hyakka stepped forth and answered his question.

"She has been showing up late to patrol assignments, sometimes she misses or skips them entirely."

"We get it if she's tired or needs a break but it's been a few weeks now. But whenever we do see her in Yoshiwara, she pushes us away rudely and secludes herself into her room."

Gintoki took this all in. His face stern and serious as he rubbed his forehead to think of a possible explanation for this out of character personality of Tsukuyo.

"You don't think it's that time of the month for her, right?" he answered.

After a severe beating by various members of the Hyakka after that response that left Gintoki with a bruised and bloodied face, Hinowa got frustrated and egged Gintoki once more.

"This is very serious, Gin-san," she asked.

"I see that, but why me?" Gintioki asked.

"There's a reason why we chose not to ask your friends, Kagura or Shinpachi, to come along. I think you're the only person who might be capable of fixing this."

"And what reason might that be?" Gintoki pestered on.

"Tsukuyo loves you."

_**Author's Note: The Gintama Anime has returned! I'll slowly be updating all my fics to commemorate but enjoy this for now. **_


End file.
